


30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 30, Urban Fantasy AU

by tinynerdlet



Series: 30 Day BenKaru Challenge [30]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdlet/pseuds/tinynerdlet
Summary: Hikaru Sulu works for an agency that helps protect supernatural creatures from harm. His work brings him into contact with a werewolf that's more than just ordinary and a man that's trying to kill the werewolf off.





	30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 30, Urban Fantasy AU

**Author's Note:**

> [See Story On Tumblr](http://spoopynerdlet.tumblr.com/post/150389386543/day-30-of-benkaru-urban-fantasy-au)

The full moon was out.

Hikaru looked up at it, and the collection of stars above him, with an old sense of comfort. In an old life, he would have lost himself in the view and let his mind wander to future adventures that would never happen and alien flowers that couldn’t exist. He longed for those thoughts, those images, to flow through him, but he couldn’t let them. That life was over the moment he took this career. A night like this meant work. Dangerous work.

Hikaru glanced towards the open field. He’d tucked himself against the truck of a tree, on the highest limb he could manage. He wasn’t terribly high up, but he felt safe enough as he watched for any signs of movement, listened for any shuffle of life. Neither showed for hours.

Then, with the guidance of the full moon, Hikaru saw a beast lurk slowly into the clearing. It was large, black, hunched, with giant paws that could’ve thundered against the ground if they were allowed to. Even from that distance Hikaru could make out the creature’s golden eyes, which flicked and from one object to the next, watching, waiting. To attack? To run? Hikaru wasn’t sure. Either could be the case. It depended entirely on it’s internal nature.

After a moment, Hikaru eased down from the tree and landed at it’s base. The creature’s eyes snapped to him. It’s lips curled. White, edged teeth gnashed together underneath. A low growl emanated from it’s throat.

“Easy,” Hikaru said, staying in his place as his hand touched the taser at his hip, “I won’t hurt you if you don’t charge me.”

The creature wouldn’t understand him. He knew that. But he said it every single time anyway. A common courtesy. It never changed any reaction the creatures gave. So this one still stood a step back, then another. It wouldn’t charge. It would try to run though and Hikaru couldn’t let that happen either.

Hikaru pulled out his taser and fired. The prongs struck. The creature wailed, jerked, and fell onto it’s side. A pitiful whine escaped it’s throat. After a second, Hikaru ran over and knelt down next to it. It was still breathing, still moving, but seemed almost docile, almost tame. Hikaru pulled the prongs from it’s skin as he examined it’s black coat, it’s down eyes, it’s staring but frozen yellow eyes, and the scar that jagged along it’s jawline.

It’d been attacked before. And it was afraid of pain now. Hikaru had never seen a werewolf like this before and for a moment he wasn’t sure what to do with it.

Eventually, his hand rubbed along the side of it’s coat, softly, gently.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “If I knew, I wouldn’t have done that to you.”

The werewolf only whined in return. Hikaru examined the taser wound again. It wasn’t lethal. It shouldn’t have been, anyway. It was possible that it had another injury, then. So Hikaru searched for it, his hands easing across the course coat. Nothing felt out of the norm. No more whines left the creature either. Hikaru did notice, though, that the werewolf’s head lifted off the ground just enough to watch his hands.

“I don’t see anything on this side,” Hikaru whispered, moving his hands to the werewolf’s chest, “Will you let me check the other?”

“Don’t bother.” a new voice asked. Hikaru jumped, stood, and turned. A figure appeared in the trees. He was human, tall, broad.

“Who are you?” Hikaru asked.

“I could ask you the same question, _agent_.”

Hikaru inhaled. His shoulders stiffened.

“Oh yes, I know what you do and I believe your organization can be quite helpful to us. Not here, though. Walk away from him, return to your superiors, and tell them you couldn’t find a single wolf out here. If you stay, I will kill you.”

Hikaru stood his ground. His hand fell onto the sword on his left hip. The man chuckled.

“Fool,” he said.

In the blink of an eye, the man was directly in front of him. Bold, blue eyes bore into him, sending Hikaru momentarily off-balance. A hand laced around his throat and plucked him off the ground. Another caught his wrist before he could pull the sword from it’s sheath. Hikaru’s free hand reached for the fingers around his throat and tried to pry them away. His feet kicked, his body writhed, his lungs burned. With each movement, he felt nails dig into his neck. Blood dripped solemnly from the wounds. The man pulled him closer. Hikaru tried to resist, but this man was far too strong. All he could manage was a choked grunt before the man licked his blood off his neck. A moment passed. Hot air trickled against his ear.

“If you weren’t an agent, I’d spend the next two days bleeding you dry,” the man said, "Consider yourself lucky. You’ll die far quicker this way.”

Hikaru’s eyes flicked towards the night sky – to the stars – before they fluttered closed. His heart thundered. His lungs cried. His body weakened. For a moment, one brief, solitary moment, Hikaru thought that he really might die. Then the hand let go and he fell. The ground hurt. The gasp that forced it’s way through his lungs hurt even more. He coughed, lurched, and struggled to gain his footing. He found it, staggered, and then opened his eyes.

The man – if he was a man – was on the ground. The black beast was over him, deep snarls echoing from it as it tore into the man’s arms. The man yelled. A yelp cut through the snarls but the werewolf kept biting, tearing.

Hikaru glanced around. His sword gleamed under the full moon like a beacon. He charged to it, picked it up, and moved towards the man, the silver blade cutting through the air with ease. The tip landed on the man’s throat. The beast stopped as the man yelled. Steam lifted from the man’s pale skin. A vampire. He should’ve thought as much.

“Who are you?” Hikaru asked.

The blue eyes opened. Hatred painted them gray. The man was silent for a moment.

“Khan.”

Hikaru froze. He’d heard of Khan, stories at any rate, but to actually see him, to face him, to nearly die by his hand – that was an entirely different matter. One that nearly knocked the wind right out of him.

Khan’s hand struck against his blade, knocking it out of place enough to Khan to zip away. Hikaru searched, turned around, turned back, and found no one but the werewolf that stuck close to him. After a moment, Hikaru sheathed his sword and pet the werewolf’s fur.

“Let’s go somewhere safe,” Hikaru said, and lead the way through the woods, back to where he took refuge for the night. The werewolf followed.

* * *

 

Hikaru spent the rest of the evening with the werewolf at his side. The creature didn’t even complain when he immediately stepped foot into the underground dwelling. It simply hopped in after him.

Three hours passed before the sun crept over the horizon. Hikaru spent all of it focused on the werewolf. His eyes scanned for injuries, possible problems that could arise during transformation, petting it, pampering it. After two hours, they’d crossed over to the bed. Hikaru sat on the edge while the werewolf tucked under the sheets, pawing at Hikaru’s hand anytime it moved. He made a game of it. It lasted until a pain-filled howl echoed through the room.

Hikaru edged off the bed and watched as the figure beneath the sheet shrank, stilled, and fell silent. He waited. It only took seconds for figure to move but it felt like hours. Long, agonizing hours. A head poked out. A pale, tired face emerged with it - one that was aged but, somehow, young, innocent, unaware. He looked shocked to see Hikaru, to see the unfamiliar surroundings. Hikaru smiled like he’d done with many different werewolves before.

“I promise you’re safe,” Hikaru said, kneeling next to the bed, “I can explain everything. My name is Hikaru Sulu. I work with an agency that helps lodge and protect supernatural creatures.”

“Supernatural…?” the man asked, then paused. A hand moved slowly to his collarbone. The sheet fell away from it. A scar emerged. It was clearly a werewolf bite.

“When did you get that?” Hikaru asked.

“Two months ago. I was camping, and…” Alarm paled the man’s face. “Did I attack you? Your neck…”

Hikaru touched it and smiled.

“No, it was from someone else. A man named Khan. You know him?”

The man shook his head.

“I didn’t think you would,” Hikaru said, “What’s your name?”

“Ben… Ben Jung.”

“Well, Ben, let me get you some clothes and we can talk about your situation.”


End file.
